Its The Same Moon
by MjxSvetta
Summary: Summary: Lucy is tired from their final battle with Zeref but something is wrong with Natsu. Lucy is caught by surprise by at Natsu's actions and love brings,out differences in people. For everything can change under a certain moon. Please review. Sequel It's the same sun.


**IT'S THE SAME MOON**

**Summary: Lucy is tired from their final battle with Zeref but something is wrong with Natsu. Lucy is caught by surprise by at Natsu's actions. For everything can change under a certain moon.**

**Dear readers,**

**This is a Nalu one-shot and sorry if it's bad please review as I will take your opinions into consideration and maybe think about editing if this does not suit the audience**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does and all rights go to the writer.**

**~Mj**

Lucy was wiped of all strength to stand, it had been a long battle but Fairy Tail had been reinstated and everyone was going to PARTY, but not to night they wanted to sofa crash. Lucy dive bombed into bed and felt a refreshing warmth of her old apartment. The one in the capital was closer to her old work but this had a homey feeling that was undeniably her feeling.

But something was missing Lucy had finished writing her final news column and had gone back to the ruins of her guild hall and signed her name up for the guild's rebuilding. She noticed that Natsu wasn't around, it was odd she never felt this way but after sleeping under the stars on the open road she had grown accustom to the dragon slayers snoring and sleeping habits. She desperately wanted to see Natsu but these annoying grip over her heart kept her back. Thinking about how she had seen him bathe in a lake her face rivalled Erza's hair. And when she realised that she was blushing she said under her breath "I love you Natsu." And kept on repeating those same words again and again in her head but those words meant nothing if he couldn't hear them.

Lucy sat up in her bed and said out loud everything she liked about him "I like his smell, his boyish attitude and his pink hair. I love how he never gives up and is always trying to protect everyone. No not like, love." She sighed as she thought that he would never feel the same way that she did.

Looking out at the stars Lucy wondered if there was some way that she could tell him how she felt without stuttering or saying something that she regretted. She had never been good at saying how she really felt and pouted at the thought of rejection. Lucy's eyes were caught by the moon, it made her angry of how big it was and how clear and recognised it was as it was the symbol of night. "I want you to notice me." Lucy muttered as the orange moon turned its back as it disappeared behind the clouds. The moon felt strange by its still the same moon as it was every night but something about that titan moon felt so damn familiar.

Earlier that day Natsu had been acting weird and had been avoiding Lucy's chocolate orbs and had been hiding his face under his tiled scarf. Natsu had not said a word to Lucy since the final battle with Zeref. '_Maybe he was guilty for hurting me when E.N.D took control of him.' _Thought Lucy_. _ Natsu had also been acting weird before the battle as in a different sense he had been avoiding her gaze still but had become flushed and would walk away from her which lead her to believe that something was wrong.

Looking at the same moon hidden by clouds Lucy caught a glimpse of a shadow rush past her window. Was she imagining or did something rush across the glass hole. A face then peered in through the window and made Lucy jump out of bed and land on the floor with a loud bash. The face that was peering in was Natsu, his onyx eyes stared down at Lucy's fallen form that was rubbing her ass and hissing at the bump that she had just received. His rose hair was oddly brushed over one eye to cover up the new nasty looking scar above his left eye. Natsu opened the window and jumped onto the floor to help Lucy up.

Lucy flushed bright pink as Natsu pushed her up to be standing eyes looked on to each other chocolate on onyx and onyx on chocolate. Lucy breathed out with a sigh at said "What are you doing here Natsu?"

"I came to apologise." He said with an adverted gaze.

"Wha-… If you mean for ignoring me and refusing to talk to me. Its fine I forgive you, I mean you have a lot on your mind right?"

"No that's not what I mean-" He was cut off by a driving instinct that suddenly occurred as the moon broke free of the clasp of the clouds. The instinct that drove him planted a kiss straight onto Lucy's lips and he pushed forward and clasped he lips as his. Lucy was taken by surprize by this sudden outburst but could not back away from him as he pulled her in closer to his body. She closed her eyes and kissed him back as their mouths melted and tongues danced. When they pulled away Lucy's lips were saw and cracked by the heat of Natsu's lips and he returned to their previous event.

When they parted a second time he looked down at her. Lucy screamed and Natsu silenced her with another kiss. "Your eyes!" Lucy whispered after they parted. Natsu's eyes were no longer orange but were orange just like the moon.

"I am sorry, you do not deserve me after I left you alone for a year. My mate" He breathed as he breathed and kissed sweet heat along her neck and basked in her beautiful Vallina scent.

"You what!?" Lucy screamed as she recounted his word _his mate I thought he didn't like me that way._

"You're my mate and I will claim you here and know but I am sorry for this but I waited a year to mate with you and now our dragon will be born" He whispered in a husky voice as Lucy then realised she was naked but before she could do anything she was down on the bed with Natsu on top.

"I love you Lucy." He said as he traced a circle over where her womb lied.

"I love you too Natsu." Lucy said in a calm tone

They had intercourse through the night only whispering love too each and Lucy cried out in burning sensation as Natsu revealed his more gentle self and she slipped into the start of their new child and the join of them two.

"Our dragon is born Lucy, my mate." Lucy chilled to a simmer at his words but a frightful pain of agony pained and drove into her chest as a mark of a dragon in a curl formed over her heart.

"Natsu what is happening to me?" She asked him in a low voice as her gums, legs and arms became saw and hot like a dragon's flame.

The next day Lucy found herself in a new predicament as on her finger was placed a ring embedded with a pink diamond and was gold like the sun. Natsu stood in the kitchen frying up some pancakes.

"Morning Luce, sleep alright I mean how's the baby?" He asked her blankly like nothing had happened last night.

"What baby?" Lucy's thoughts answered their own question as the course of last night's events carved deep into her mind.

Natsu said nothing only gave a satisfied grin as he had a mate now and a baby girl or boy on the way. "How are your teeth?" He asked her changing the subject. Lucy was confused about what he meant but when she touched her teeth blood ran out of her finger. Surprised she ran to the mirror and saw that her teeth had protruded into fangs and looked exactly like Natsu's.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Your my mate Lucy as last night was a the same night I first met you as well as the same moon we met under and the beginning of mating season," He said then continued " A mate picks up certain traits of their mate like in your case gaining fangs and have more powerful senses and being impervious to fire."

Lucy let it process and thought _if he has done this to me then there is no going back, I am his mate but he could have asked._ "But what's with the ring?" she asked.

"I mean wouldn't you want to get married as we are having a baby so wouldn't it make sense if we were you know husband and wife?" He said bluntly. "So anyway will you marry me Luce?" he smiled with his goofy grin.

Looking at her belly she then replied with "Yes!" Natsu jumped for joy and still flipping a pancake kissed her on the lips and Lucy thought _this isn't so bad but I think that certain moon will always be the same moon._


End file.
